


Compliment Prompt Collection

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, compliments, just a lot of cute sweet sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: A bunch of little one-shots from Compliment prompts on tumblr!Lots of sides being nice to each other 😊
Comments: 35
Kudos: 30





	1. “I thought you said you can’t dance?”

“Come on, please?” Roman asked. “I just wanted to dance and it’s not the same with a figment, it really isn’t.”

Logan, who’d already come this far into the imagination, and didn’t feel inclined towards making a fool of himself, shook his head. “I can’t dance in the ways you would want to, Roman.”

“What ways would you dance?” Roman asked, more hope in his face than before, and the imaginary stage shimmering at the edges, ready to mold into something entirely different. 

“No, that’s not what I meant—“

“Oh, please, Logan! I’ll let you pick the dance, I’ll let you pick the music, everything!”

It was hard to resist favors for Roman without good reason. He didn’t have something he was supposed to be doing instead, and he wasn’t risking anything except for his own pride in front of Roman. And… and the worst part was that he’d been on a research ‘rabbit trail’ the day before and actually had a dance he’d studied and had considered attempting. 

“I… suppose…”

Roman’s eyes practically sparkled. 

Logan sighed. Apparently he was, indeed, making a fool of himself. “I’ll set the scene…”

Roman stifled a sound that would assuredly have been loud and quite possibly embarrassing, bouncing up on his toes. 

Logan closed his eyes, concentrating very carefully. The imagination became malleable around him, and he formed it carefully and as accurately as possible. 

He only opened his eyes again when he could hear the footsteps and music. Roman was looking out over his work, and Logan couldn’t see his reaction. 

Then suddenly Logan’s wrist was grabbed, and he was pulled into the swirl of the dance. 

“It’s like Tangled!” Roman cheered, glowing and happy, easily picking up the steps and flow of the dance. 

It took Logan a few more seconds to stop stumbling, but he did eventually do so, and found he did indeed enjoy the dance. 

“I thought you said you can’t dance?” Roman said, a slight tease offset by his genuine grin. 

“Certainly not ballroom dancing,” Logan said quickly. “But I’ve been curious about this for a while.”

The dance whirled them away from each other then, and the next time Logan saw Roman he was almost literally glowing with happiness and enjoyment. And any tiny bit of embarrassment he’d felt fell away, as he grabbed for Roman’s hand to pull him back into the same circle with him. And Logan couldn’t help meeting Roman’s smile with one of his own. 


	2. “Whoa, I didn’t know you could sing.”

Virgil was surprised by the sound of singing. It didn’t sound quite like anyone’s he was familiar with, though clearly it was one of the sides. 

He wandered around, searching for the source. And finally walked into a room where Patton was folding laundry and singing along with some music. 

It didn’t sound quite like Patton. He would usually pitch his voice around, making it sound almost cartoony. Sometimes purposely singing poorly for laughs. And it certainly was funny. 

Virgil had known, somewhere back in his mind, that people that sang badly, but on purpose, and consistently, usually were the best singers when they sang naturally. But somehow he’d never applied that bit of knowledge to Patton. 

He listened until the end of the song, and then felt bad that Patton hadn’t noticed him and so he was basically spying. 

“Whoa,” he said quietly, though Patton still jumped. “I didn’t know you could sing.” 

Patton tried laughing it off for a second, but then just blushed. “Well… it’s not as good as Roman or anything… but I do like it sometimes.”

Virgil shook his head, a little smile growing. “Nah, you could give Princey a run for his money.”

Patton turned downright red. “I-I really couldn’t—“

“Pat, you sing really well,” Virgil said sincerely.

Patton smiled, seeming both pleased and embarrassed. “Thanks, Virge.”

Another song had passed while they were talking, but a new one was starting. 

“Would you sing some more?” Virgil asked. 

Patton smiled shyly, but nodded. 


	3. “I’ve never seen eyes the same color as yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one became a fantasy au

Janus slipped into the room, careful to shut the door without a sound. He had to be quick, and quiet, and above all, get out with what he came for. 

There was a tired groan from the bed, and Janus intentionally slowed his turn, making himself appear to be at ease. Natural. Just another of the castle’s servants doing a bit of late-night cleaning. 

“Who are you?” The young voice asked, the prince sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m no one important,” Janus said, moving to the bed and patting the mattress in an encouragement to the prince to lay back down. “Go back to sleep.”

But instead the prince blinked up at him. “I’ve never seen eyes the same color as yours.”

Janus was surprised that the prince could register the color of his eyes. And more surprised that he hadn’t called for help the moment he had. “I suppose not.”

He almost turned away again when it dawned on him that he had a better prize here than what he’d been looking for. He looked back at the prince, gazing deeply into his eyes. “What color do you think they are?”

The prince got a small wrinkle in his forehead as he thought. “They’re…” his eyelids drooped. “They’re…”

There he went. Off to sleep. 

“... gold…” the prince murmured, his body going limp. 

Janus picked him up, holding him carefully. He didn’t want to  _ look  _ like a kidnapper, even if he was technically becoming one. 

Now. Should he try to leave through the window? Or chance going back the way he came?


	4. “I’m in a bad mood. Can I be grumpy in here? I’ll do it quietly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a compliment, but this one counts honorarily.

There was a soft knock on Logan’s door, but rather than waiting, like usual, the person opened the door a few inches and peeked in. 

It was Patton. 

“I’m in a bad mood. Can I be grumpy in here? I’ll do it quietly.” Patton said, his voice quiet and sounding somewhere between sad and angry. 

“Of course.” Logan said, a bit caught off guard. “Would you… like to talk about it?”

Patton silently shook his head, his face twisting up with more emotion than Logan could readily decode. He went and sat on the floor on the far side of Logan’s bed, where all Logan could see was a tuft of hair poking up above his mattress. 

Logan was concerned, but decided that the best course of action would be to let Patton do as he wanted, at least for a time, and offer further help later. He turned back to his work, inwardly debating whether he ought to lower the volume of his music or leave it as it was. 

After about an hour, his worry had grown, especially since he hadn’t heard much from Patton at all. It was time to offer further help. 

Logan picked a book, so that he’d have something to do if his help was refused, and sat on the bed. 

Patton hunched over more, but otherwise didn’t react. 

Logan inwardly groaned. He was no good at this on his own. 

“Would you like to be grumpy up here?” He asked. 

Patton turned finally, his face rather red and tear-streaked. He gave a tiny nod and climbed up into the bed. 

Logan opened his arms in what was hopefully a plain enough invitation. 

Patton didn’t come for the hug, but curled up next to him, laying on his side with his face pressed into the outside of Logan’s leg. Logan tried offering comfort by gently petting Patton’s hair. Patton responded by sniffing and holding onto Logan’s leg as if he’d become a stuffed animal. 

Logan wasn’t sure what else he could do. He just remained still, petting Patton’s hair occasionally and reading his book. 

“Thank you.” Patton mumbled a while later. 

“You’re very welcome.”

Patton still didn’t move, and Logan assumed that the grumpiness hadn’t passed. But that was fine. Patton was welcome to stay, at least until Logan finished his book. Although with his frequent pauses to pet Patton’s hair, that could well be a very long time. Which Logan didn’t mind at all. 


	5. “Has anyone ever told you you have really nice hands?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is still a dark side, and younger than Janus

Janus carefully pulled the dough out and rolled it into snakes, coiling them up and brushing egg yolk and honey mixture over them.

He was half ignoring, and half putting on a show for the tiny Anxiety, who was leaning against the table, staring enraptured and silent.

It was enjoyable. The kitchen was dim in a cozy way, and they were both silent, the only sounds soft brushes of fabric as Janus moved, and the kind of sounds dough makes when you mold it.

Janus picked up the pan and put it in the oven, washing his hands and looking around for his gloves.

“You have really nice hands.” Anxiety said, quiet and blunt, a little thoughtful but without a hint of a lie.

Janus stared down at his hands, and couldn’t seem to stop the slight blush. “Thank you.”

Anxiety gave a slight nod, his gaze shifting to the door of the oven, watching the little rolls rise with as much intensity as he had watched their creation.

Janus was affected much more strongly by the slight exchange, now debating whether he ought to put the gloves back on at all.

He finally decided against it, for a bit, getting his little bag of care supplies and sitting at the table. He offered a little of each one to Anxiety as he used it. Anxiety used the scale oil on his fingernails, but Janus didn’t believe that it would harm them.

The rolls came out a bit later, after Janus had finished his care routine and put his gloves back on.

They ate them together, saving two for Remus, who was asleep, but would appreciate the cold rolls as much as they enjoyed them warm. It was quiet, and warm, and comfortable.

Anxiety leaned against Janus after finishing his roll, and Janus conjured two cups of warm tea, not wanting to make him sit up again. Anxiety sipped at it for a bit, but slowly fell asleep. Janus let him tip into his lap, and once his own tea was long gone, he carefully lifted him and took him to bed.

He knew, laying down himself, that he wouldn’t forget the pleasant evening for a very, very long time.


	6. “You always have great ideas”

It was out. The video was posted, and done, and they would have to just wait now to see how it was received.

“Well done, Roman. You did an especially good job with that one.”

To Logan’s surprise, rather than grinning proudly, Roman flushed slightly. “You think so?”

“Yes,” Logan said sincerely. “You always have good ideas.”

To Logan’s further surprise, Roman outright blushed, seemingly struck dumb for a moment. And then he got an almost pained look on his face, something between hope and disbelief. “Really? I’m… I’m not really… you don’t have to lie to make me feel better.”

And this genuinely concerned Logan. He wasn’t exactly one for touching, but this circumstance seemed to need it. He put a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Roman. No matter how fantastical and ridiculous your ideas might be–”

Roman’s face fell, and he pulled away.

Logan forged ahead, speaking a bit louder. “They are genuinely good ideas. Necessary and helpful to Thomas. He needs your daydreams. He needs you to help him shoot for the stars, especially when he can’t physically reach them. You make Thomas’s life better. You spur him to heights and abilities he never would have attempted without you. You make him happy and hopeful even when things in life aren’t as we would like. You make all of our lives better. And so many other people’s too. Your stories have gone so far out and touched so many hearts, Roman. You’re really, truly impressive.”

Roman turned back around, tears flowing down his face. He grabbed Logan in a tight hug, burying his face in Logan’s shoulder. 

“You–you aren’t lying?” he asked, his voice muffled and tearful.

“I would never.” Logan said, hugging back, though he felt woefully inadequate.

Roman shook with quiet sobs. “Thank you.”

And somehow, Logan knew not to say you’re welcome. Perhaps he’d been spending too much time with Patton, because instead he said, “I love you, Roman.”

Roman cried, clinging tight to him.


	7. "Your breath smells really good."

Logan had _not_ enjoyed the sauerkraut. He’d given it a good attempt, even eating the entire serving to be sure his tastebuds would have an opportunity to acclimate.

But now he could safely put the dish on his ‘try again after a year’ list.

Remus suddenly popped up, leaning all over Logan’s shoulder. “Whatcha doing, Nerdy Wolverine? Everyone else is being booooring…!”

“I am going through my list of foods that I dislike,” Logan said, conjuring the next item on the list and staring it down with distaste.

“Oooh~ your breath smells really good. And so does that! What is it? That smells _amazing_!”

Logan stared at the dish a moment longer before deciding to put off the rest of the list until the next day. He pushed it towards Remus “These are pickled beets. I believe I may well acknowledge that I dislike fermented vegetables, perhaps permanently.”

Remus grabbed one and dropped it in his mouth, grinning with the red juice squishing out from his teeth. “This isn’t actually fermented. The fermented ones are even better! This one is just made with vinegar.”

“Oh?”

Remus nodded, grabbing another. “I have some real ones if you want to try! One batch got even better, they got fizzy.”

Logan’s nose wrinkled, even as his interest was piqued. “They can be carbonated? Safely?”

“Ehh, safety is relative– but yeah!”

“I would be interested in seeing them, though I most likely will not taste any.”

“More for me!” Remus said happily, tipping the rest of the dish up into his mouth before grabbing Logan’s hand and leading him off towards his room.


	8. “I feel like I’ve known you forever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wing AU!

Virgil was laying on his stomach, completely and wonderfully comfortable amongst the pillows in his nest. Patton was sitting behind him, gently preening his feathers, careful to make each one perfectly smooth and shiny. 

And he didn’t even have to. Virgil wasn’t molting or anything. Though he _certainly_ wasn’t complaining. He didn’t feel uncomfortable around Patton. Not even with his wings all spread out and Patton touching them. He didn’t let very many people touch his wings. Maybe Logan, if there was a feather that had gotten crooked and he couldn’t reach it himself very easily. Roman was allowed to pet his wings, but only sometimes, and Virgil didn’t really trust him enough to let him help with preening. 

But he felt comfortable with Patton. Patton wouldn’t hurt him, even on accident at this point. 

“You know, I feel like I’ve known you forever,” Virgil mumbled into his arms, too content and relaxed to speak clearly.

“It has been quite a few years,” Patton said.

“No, but, just… I really trust you.” Virgil was glad his face was turned away. Patton wouldn’t tease, but he’d get that little smile if he could see the slight blush.

“I feel honored, Virgil,” Patton said in that soft voice that meant he was a little teary. 

Virgil reached a hand back, though it was a little awkward with his position, and Patton took it. He gave Patton’s hand a quick little squeeze. “Thanks for always being here for me.”

Patton huffed out a little laugh. “You’re the one always risking yourself.”

Virgil echoed the little laugh. “Well, maybe, but you’re just… always here. And it means a lot to me, that you don’t leave. And that you do nice things like this for me.”

“You’re very welcome, Virgil.” Patton said softly. 

Virgil melted all over again as Patton started preening again. He almost had a ‘can’t believe someone like him would stick around with someone as useless as me’ thought, but enough time with Patton let him know that somehow, Patton always knew. And really, laying here and feeling so cared for, it wasn’t even all that difficult to change the thought. 

_“I’m so lucky to have you.”_


	9. “I’ve never seen eyes the same color as yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

It was Virgil’s own fault. He hadn’t been looking where he was going, and hadn’t even noticed the other man until they both colliding and falling to the ground.

“Ugh…” Virgil said, confused for a moment before his brain caught up to the fact that he’d been run into. 

“I’m so, so sorry!” the other man said. “I wasn’t looking. Are you ok?”

Virgil was honestly more than a little dazed, but he nodded. 

“I’m really so sorry, here, let me help you up.” 

Virgil accepted the offered hand, slowly standing up. His thoughts returned almost at once to what he’d been so focused on before. He’d been trying to draw a… well, even he wasn’t quite sure what it would turn out to be. An entity. And he’d been considering for ages what color he ought to give its eyes. Well, he knew now. 

“I’ve never seen eyes the same color as yours,” Virgil said, and then nearly slapped his hand over his mouth. That was an _incredibly_ awkward thing to say, especially as the first thing he’d said to the man at all.

The man, however, seemed quite flattered, judging by his smile. “Thank you. Um… are you sure you’re alright?”

Great. Now Virgil looked like he’d gone and hit his head way too hard. He chuckled awkwardly, trying to dispel some of the tension. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, that was weird.”

“It’s fine.” The man chuckled too, though his laugh was much less I-just-screwed-up-the-whole-interaction-y. “My name is Patton.”

And then another thought crossed Virgil’s mind. A want. A _need_. Well, he’d already embarrassed himself enough already, adding more wouldn’t make this nightmare any worse. “I’m Virgil. Um, can I, that is… I’m- I’m an artist, and can I– Would you mind if I took a picture of you?”

His cheeks had to be flaming. He was an idiot. Who would just let a stranger take a picture of them? That was _so_ creepy. He wished he could shrivel away to nothing–

“Sure!” Patton said cheerfully. “And, if you don’t mind, whenever you finish your art, could you show me? Oh, um, here’s my number. My friend Logan made me these cards. I try to make friends, but I kept forgetting to make sure they could reach me again, and then we never met again.” Patton handed Virgil what looked like a business card with a slightly sheepish grin. It had both a number and an email address, as well as Patton’s full name. 

“Thank you. I don’t mind at all. Oh, well, it’s not, I mean, I didn’t exactly want to draw you, or wait, no, just part of you.” Virgil dropped his head in his hands. “I’m a mess.”

“Oh, no you aren’t, I think I get it. You wanted to use my eyes as a reference for your art?”

Virgil just nodded helplessly. “If you don’t mind.”

Patton grinned. “I don’t mind at all! Should I smile for the picture, or try for a neutral face?”


	10. "You always have great ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Sides
> 
> Small warning for death mention by Remus

“Come on, come on!” Roman said excitedly, trying to help Thomas strike up a game with another little boy. “We’re gonna be princes! And fight dragons!”

“And joust!” Remus added.

“Oh, that’s great!” Roman said excitedly. “You always have great ideas.”

Remus grinned. “But if we’re going to joust we need something for lances. Like sticks!”

“But we don’t want to hurt people when jousting! We have to put something like paint on the sticks and just tag with them, not hit.” Patton cautioned.

Both twins grinned at the same time. “Mud!”

By this point, Thomas’s new friend was just as excited as he was, and they quickly found two sticks that would work, covering the ends in mud.

“What’ll we ride?” Roman asked, almost breathless with excitement.

“We could run,” Remus suggested, but they both knew that was a last resort, if absolutely nothing else could be found.

“We could do skates?” Roman asked.

“We’re not allowed to get into the closet without permission,” Patton said.

“That would take too long,” Virgil said. “He’d leave by then, and we’d end up falling if we used the skates anyway.”

Suddenly Remus leapt up into the air. “Dogs! We could go find dogs and ride them!”

“Where would we find dogs?” Logan asked.

“Oh, dogs are everywhere!” Roman said. “I’m sure we’ll find some somewhere.”

“We have to ask permission from their owners before we ride them,” Patton warned.

“But that could work!” Roman said, high fiving Remus and then quickly explaining the plan to Thomas’s new friend.

“He has dogs?!!” Remus crowed. “This’ll be the best!! He has two big ones! I’m sure we can ride them and slam into each other and then one of us dies!”

“Someone gets mud on them,” Patton corrected.

“Close enough!” Roman said excitedly.

Thomas ran with his new friend to find his dogs. And Roman was secretly sure that Thomas would win the joust.


	11. “You always know exactly what to say”

Janus threw his hat on the couch and raked his hand through his hair, tugging at it in frustration.

“What happened?” Logan asked.

“It’s just-! They went and-!” Janus hissed in frustration. It was a whole terrible mess of a situation.

“Are you alright? Nothing happened that leaves a lasting harm?”

“What? No, no, I’m fine, just angry. They were just all so _stupid_!”

“Can you change anything?”

“No! That’s the most frustrating part! There’s not a thing I can do! They’ll just do out and be stupid all over again! And they didn’t listen!”

Janus felt his anger shift into something almost teary.

“I do not believe them worthy of your care if they chose to ignore your advice.”

“What?” Janus asked breathlessly, caught off guard by the sudden change in topic. He wasn’t caring for those stupid people!

“If they would not listen when you told them how to do it correctly, then the results of their actions will rest on them. You have no more to do with it, and they don’t deserve for you to continue worrying about them.”

“I’m not worried,” Janus said.

“You are concerned and angry about their potential actions. They don’t deserve that much space in your mind.”

Janus took in a deep breath. Logan was right. He wasn’t helping anyone like this. Just being mad about something he couldn’t even change.

He let out a long sigh, and felt much of the wound-up feeling in his chest leave with it. “You always know exactly what to say.”

Logan smiled slightly. “I enjoy being able to be of assistance.”

Janus flopped down on the couch, moving his hat and leaning against Logan.

“Is this one of those times where self care would be therapeutic?” Logan asked.

Janus nodded mutely. “But let’s just sit here a bit first.”


	12. “You make me feel at home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU -ish

Virgil opened the door, and heard a robotic voice announcing, “Virgil. Is home. Welcome home, Virgil.”

He couldn’t help the tiny grin as music started playing, something that sounded like an instrumental version of MCR. A truly impressive compromise on Logan’s part.

As he dropped his backpack and kicked his shoes off the lights changed to a faint purple.

There was the sound of a door opening from the back of the house, and then Logan appeared, grinning with more abandon than he usually allowed himself.

“It turned on as you opened the door, didn’t it? I think I have it right this time!”

Virgil grinned back. “It did, yeah. This is awesome, L.”

Logan’s smile grew even brighter. “I have everything set up in anticipation of it working this time, and I’m buying pizza in celebration.”

“That’s amazing.” And it really was. Virgil didn’t know how he got so lucky as to not only have Logan for a roommate, but to have Logan’s interest turned towards him this time. “You make me feel at home.”

Logan, usually so stoic and calm, nearly bounced in place.

Virgil felt like he wouldn’t be able to stop smiling. Logan on a high of finishing a project was one of the best things he’d ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

“I love it, L. Thank you.”

“Of course. You’re very welcome, Virgil.” Logan said, still nearly vibrating with happy energy.

“Can you show me how you did it?”

“Yes! First I set up the lights and the speakers to connect to the WiFi—“

Virgil grinned. He probably would still be rather lost at the end, but seeing Logan rant so happily was always, always worth it.


End file.
